Whoops
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy and Nami did something really stupid and they don't talk to each other anymore...Will the crew help them with their problems. One-Shot


**Heya! New story already in a day and I really like this one XD I'm gonna skip the daily wetter news and go directly to the thing xD I love Zoro**

**Disclaimer: Damn! I still don't own One Piece!**

**Summary: Luffy and Nami did something really stupid and they don't talk to each other anymore...Will the crew help them with their problems**.

**...**

Sanji opened the trash can and his eye widened. He took something out of it and looked at it with awe.

"Zoro...I'm going to ask you a really important question..."

"Hmm?" hummed Zoro turning the page of the newspaper

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, honey, already 4 months. I don't care if it's going to be a girl or a boy but I call it mister Skittles...ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Zoro slapping Sanji with the folded newspaper. Robin looked up and laughed.

"Why, cook-san? Are you the father?"

"HELL NO!" yelled both in unison.

"I found this!" Robin's, Franky's, Zoro's and Brook's eyes widened.

"A...A pregnancy test?" asked everyone.

"I..It's negative..." said Robin

"How do you know?" asked Franky

"It's a minus...All girls know about that..." said Robin "And it's not mine...There's only one person here who could have used it..."

"Usopp..." said Sanji with his hand under his chin

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE CHILDREN COME FROM!" yelled Zoro going crazy. "WHAT IF ITS NAMI'S!"

"Nami-swan~~" cried Sanji nibbling on a dishcloth, Zoro saying 'Idiot'

The kitchen door opened and a certain orange haired navigator stood there. Everyone looked at her and it was really quiet. Sanji still had his dishcloth in his mouth.

"Hey, guys...What's wrong?" asked Nami. Nobody said something. Nami walked closer and looked confused, grabbing the newspaper from the table "Well, this was one interesting conversation...I really know more about you now..." said Nami sarcastic. Nami glanced at the pregnancy test on the table and pointed at it. "Is that Zoro's?"

"WHY ME!" yelled Zoro.

"I TOLD YOU!" yelled Sanji, his dishcloth fell out of his mouth. Nami laughed and walked to the door. The door went open before she could reach the doorknob. Luffy came in and avoided Nami, Nami did the same and closed the door. Only Franky and Robin noticed it. Luffy looked at the 'mystery thing' on the table and he sat down on a chair.

"What is that?" asked Luffy pointing at it.

"You know how to get children?" asked Franky with his fist under his chin. Luffy thought for a second and nodded. "Woman uses this to look if they're pregnant..." Robin and Franky looked at Luffy's expression and their eyes widened seeing Luffy's face going pale.

"R..Really?" asked Luffy. He stood up and grinned uneasy "I think it's Usopp..."

"I TOLD YOU!" yelled Sanji again. Luffy scratches the back of his head

"I'm going to ask..." He exited the kitchen and walked to the deck.

"Guys, we have to talk...And Eyebrow-san, react normal, please..." said Franky. Everyone went closer and listened.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was time for dinner, and everyone sat in the dinning room. It was quite normal like nothing happened...Luffy still laughed and Nami talked with Robin and Robin acted normal, laughing when she laughs. Maybe they were wrong and maybe nothing happened, but that though already changed when it was Nami's turn to clean up the dishes. Nami grabbed the dishes and walked towards the kitchen, but Luffy stood up and Nami bumped up against him, letting the dishes fall. Luffy turned fast looking at the ground with the broken dishes. Luffy went on his knees and he helped Nami, without saying a thing. Nami also didn't say a thing and her hair shadowed her eyes. Luffy threw the pieces in the trashcan and he walked to the door towards the deck. Franky, Robin, Zoro, Brook and Sanji only looked without saying something. Usopp and Chopper looked confused. Nami walked towards the deck. Robin and Franky walked to the railing. Luffy sat on the swing and Nami past him not even looking at him. Luffy didn't say anything and looked to the other way pinching his eyes closed. Robin and Franky's eyes widened seeing ine single tear on Luffy's cheek

"Senchou-san..." said Robin

"Mugiwara..." whispered Franky.

"What happened?" asked Usopp to Sanji. They didn't give an answer and Chopper also didn't follow it.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Hours went by and the guys decided to do something

Luffy sat on the deck and hugged his knees. His face went even more pale and he still looked at the girl's quarters room where Nami went. Chopper went by asking if he had a fever, but he didn't have one of course. Chopper walked away to Usopp and went on with fishing. Luffy still looked at the door and never looked away, untill someone sat next to him.

"So...How did it happen?" Luffy gasped and didn't dare to look at the person next to him. Luffy had a nausiaus feeling and didn't want to talk about it...But if everyone knew it, he had no other choice.

"You can tell your best friend..." Luffy gulped and nodded.

"I...It happened a week ago..."

**~Flashback~**

Nami sat in the observation room and hummed a song. Luffy lay on the couch and slept. He couldn't go to the boys quarters, because it was raining really heavily. He only walked to the observation room, asking Nami when they were on the next island...Nami answered and Luffy wanted to go back...But it was raining now. They were docked so they didn't have to keep an eye on the mast and the waves. Luffy snored and Nami smiled hearing his snore and she hummed futher. The ship rocked and Nami's ink bottle fell on the floor, leaving a huge crash sound. Luffy sat up directly and Nami cursed under her breath.

"A..Are you ok?" asked Luffy.

"Yea, it's fine, you can sleep again" smiled Nami grabbing the pieces of glass. Luffy stood up and walked to her, sitting on his knees. He grabbed a view pieces and threw it in the thrash can. Nami also put pieces in the trashcan and she walked to a waterbottle cleaning her hands. Luffy did the same and cleaned his hands with a smile. Luffy looked at Nami and noticed an ink stain on her cheek.

"Stay still..." said Luffy. Nami looked up and frowned. Luffy placed his hand on her cheek, making it wet, and brushes with his thumb over the stain. Nami blushed and inspected Luffy's face, thinking how he looks like. The scar...The black depts of his eyes, his innocent smile, his ruffled black hair; the candle light makes it better. Nami smiled and laid her hand on his hand. Luffy looked up surprise and smiled.

"How long is it going to rain?" whispered Nami soft, not wanting to make loud noises.

"I don't know...Your the navigator" smiled Luffy brushing with his thumb over her cheek. Nami smiled and purred a bit making Luffy laugh.

"I'm tired..." yawned Nami. Luffy nodded knowing what she meant. They wanted to walk to the couch but the ship rocked and they fell down, Luffy on top of Nami. They blushed and looked into each other eyes.

"This is awkward..." said Nami. Luffy nodded softly without an expression and staid like his is now. The orange haired navigator looked in her captains eyes and she didn't want to look away...Luffy captured her. Nami hooded her eyes a bit and Luffy went closer, making their real first kiss. They stood up and walked to the couch, going further on passionated.

**~Flashback over~**

He ruffled his green hair and cocked an eyebrow. Luffy hugged his legs even tighter and he hid his face. Zoro looked at him and sighed.

"And you're feeling quilty about it...aren't you" Luffy didn't answer and Zoro nodded. He had said no if he wasn't feeling quilty. Luffy looked a bit up and looked at the girls quarters room.

"We haven't said anything since then...I don't know if she's angry with me or hates me..." Zoro looked at him worried and sighed "It's so painful...I really love her..." Zoro eyes widened and he smiled a bit.

"Go tell her that!" said Zoro.

"What?"

"Tell her that you love her" said Robin. Luffy and Zoro looked up and they saw Franky, Sanji, Brook and Robin.

"She only thinks you used her for your own pleasure because you didn't say anything since then..." said Franky.

"You have to treasure her" said Brook.

"Go and make her happy, you shit for brains" grinned Sanji. Luffy smiled and stood up. Zoro also stood up and joined the others upstairs. Luffy walked towards the girls quarters and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Nami opened it, but she saw no one. Luffy stood next to the door openeing and walked in before Nami could see him. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door, making the other crew members laugh. She turned and wanted to walk to her bed but her eyes widened when she saw Luffy sitting on Nami's bed.

"Huh? Luffy? But...?" Nami looked at the door and back to him. Luffy looked away, not wanting to look at her. Nami frowned mad and she pointed to the door "Get out" Luffy frowned and looked at her with a pout

"No" claimed Luffy. Nami looked even madder and tears collected in her eyes. Luffy wore a sad and worried expression.

"I don't wanna talk with you...Go away" whispered Nami whiping her tears away and showing her back to him.

"No, I wanna talk with you...No...I need to talk with you..." said Luffy dead serious. "Do you hate me?" asked Luffy worried.

"I don't know..." whispered Nami still showing her back "It's just...You always saved me...But I have the idea I've been used...Where there even feelings included?" Luffy's eyes widened and he stretched his arm fast, wrapping around Nami's waist. He pulled Nami to him and she screamed, not knowing what he was going to do. Luffy pulled Nami on his knees and hugged her. Nami whiped her tears away with a little sob.

"Are you trying to..." asked Nami afraid "I...I'm not the same as last week!" Luffy looked at her and pouted.

"No, listen, I would never use you...I don't even know how to spell 'use'...It's just..." the door went open a bit and a skeleton hand came in view with something in his hand. Something pink, in a square package and a round thing in it.

"Need one?" asked Brook without looking. Nami and Luffy blushed furiously. Nami stood up, mad, and kicked brrok from the railing, down to the deck.

"NO!" yelled Nami mad "Leave us alone!" The others couldn't hold their laughter, But Sanji looked at Brook taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Sanji

"Ah, I took one from under your pillow" smirked Zoro brushing a tear away.

"Ah, really?" asked Sanji taking another drag. He blew it out and thought for a second. "Sorry...What?" asked Sanji again not remembering he had some under his pillow or even remembering he bought some and for who'm.

"For you and Usopp, right?" asked Zoro

"Ok, I hate those gay jokes..." said Sanji with half lidded eyes.

"You started it"

"I'm getting you guys later!" yelled Nami even madder. She walked back to her room and slammed the door closed behind her butt. Luffy sat on her bed with a huge blush and sat down next to Luffy with her arms crossed.

"Where did it come from..." asked Nami with a blush

"I don't know...From Chopper" asked Luffy

"I don't mean that! I mean _it..._" said Nami blushing more "That thing...we did...on the raining day..."

"Ow...That...I don't know..." murmered Luffy " We were both cold and...cold" Nami sighed. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it.

"Is that the only reason...?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at her with wide eyes. Nami glanced at him.

"Well..." murmered Luffy, scratching his cheek. Luffy was thinking whta he would said...'I love you' sounds to plain...But Nami took it a bit wrong

"Ok..." said Nami and she stood up. Luffy looked at her in surprise "I think, I'll just forget what happened...Everything...I think we have to make a new start..." Luffy's lips parted and he treid to say something...and it worked after something shot in his mind

"And what is your reason?" asked Luffy. Nami's eyes widened and she turned at Luffy. Luffy smiled with his hand under his chin.

"I woke up after what we did and you was gone!" yelled Nami mad "How do you think I can love someone like that" Luffy's smile dissapeard.

"You was asleep and I didn't want to wake you up...So I went to the kitchen and wanted to grab some food for you, but Sanji told me I couldn't...So I went to the bathroom to get a cold towel for you and went back to the observation room and you was gone..." said Luffy without an expression. Nami looked with wide eyes and she walked closer to Luffy.

"I..I'm sorry" whispered Nami with her hand before her mouth. "I'm so sorry..." Luffy smiled sadly

"I'm sorry too...for leaving you...I had to wake you up..." Nami shook her head. She hugged him softly and kisses his forehead. Luffy blushed and needed some time to register this. He grinned and hugged her back

"I love you too!" grinned Luffy. "And I'm sorry! I had to tell you back then" Nami smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Stay still..." said Nami. Luffy looked up remembering that sentence. Nami walked to the door and walked downstairs to Brook. Franky, Sanji, Zoro and Robin looked with curiousity. Their eyes widened with a blush seeing what she grabbed, even Brook's eyes widened and he doesn't have eyes. She walked upstairs again and walked to her room, closing the door. She stood with her back against the door and showed 'it' to Luffy. Luffy blushed seeing it and sweat beated on his face

"Know how to use it?" asked Nami with a grin. Luffy didn't answer "I guess that's a no, come on I show it to you" smiled Nami walked closer. Luffy blushed more but grinned with his eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~  
"I losed..." said Sanji with a sign.

"Well, played..." said Zoro giving Sanji's shoulder a pat "And that was sarcastic" Sanji nibbled on his cigarette and walked back to the kitchen with a 'hmpf'

"What the hell was that?" asked Usopp. Sanji walked back looking at the ground like he losed an important person, hearing what Usopp just asked.

"Sorry, Usopp...You're pregnant..."

~Utterly silence~

"Whut?"

**...**

**I hope you like it! I like it XD I love the gay pregnant jokes XD I'm back again! Review if you liked this one! Bye bye! Love you all! 3 And I don't know why Nami couldn't throw the pregnancy test into the water...That's just my logic...And Nami's logic apparently...go figure...**


End file.
